


Doing Her Hair

by Khaelis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaelis/pseuds/Khaelis
Summary: The Doctor realizes he loves Rose's hair. A lot. Even more when there's a mirror involved.





	Doing Her Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of fluffy PWP!
> 
> I hope you'll like it, please let me know what you think!

* * *

 

 

The Doctor let the silky blond strands slip between his fingers, their softness and lightness gliding over his calloused hands in the most satisfying way. He thought it quite a shame that Rose wanted her hair tied into a bun, because she most definitely didn't need any elegant or sophisticated hairstyles to look beautiful. Especially not with the short, strapless black dress she had decided to wear to better blend in the crowd of the party they were about to attend. He had never paid much attention to the sensual quality of her hair before, and he was starting to regret having overlooked its erotic potential for so long. There was something electrifying about touching her hair with such intimate gestures, intoxicating about inhaling the sweet strawberry smell of it, hypnotizing about watching the shudders that made the skin of her bare shoulder ripple whenever his fingertips massaged her scalp.

 

His knuckles brushed against the nape of her neck as he gathered a few lose strands that had escaped his delicate hold, and the Doctor didn't miss the soft, barely audible groan that left her parted lips. He looked at her through the mirror that was high enough to reflect their whole bodies, and he found himself so drawn to that image that he couldn't bring himself to care about the bun any longer. His darkened eyes travelled up her body, taking in the most beautiful of sights he had ever seen. The skirt of her black dress that was riding up her toned thighs in a rather ostentatious fashion. The breasts, caught into the lacy corset, that were heaving with each intake of laboured breath. The exquisite flush that tinted her skin from the small dip between her clavicles to her cheeks. The parted lips and the tongue that unconsciously darted out to lick at the corner of her mouth. And the eyes, clouded by a thick veil of lust and yet burning with a fiery passion.

 

Oh, he wasn't imagining this. She was enjoying this as much as he was. She was as aroused as he was. Just because he was touching her hair.

 

 

"You're loving this, aren't you?" the Doctor breathed out against the shell of her ear, making sure to let his lips caress her skin.

 

 

The only answer he got was a weak moan and a Rose that took the tiniest of steps back to mould her back against his chest. One of his arm circled her waist as he nestled his chin in the crook of her shoulder, still watching with rapt attention the scenery unfolding before his hungry eyes, a few feet away, in the frame of the mirror.

 

 

"Don't close you eyes, love," he whispered, his free hand coming to cup her jaw. "Look at us. See how beautiful you are."

 

 

The Doctor brushed his thumb against her plump lip in a vain attempt to tame its quivering while his lower hand slowly slithered up the smooth expense of the corset covering her taut stomach, his nails raking against the flowery patterns sewn into it. He kissed the soft skin just below her ear before giving her lobe a quick nip, loving the way her eyelids fluttered shut for barely half a second before focusing on his face again. A middle finger traced the outline of her breasts and he felt, just as much as he saw, the goosebumps that rose on her deliciously flushed skin in its wake. The other dipped into her open mouth, then ran down her chin, the column of her throat, her sternum, and his teeth gently bit into the tender flesh of her shoulder, his eyes never leaving hers.

 

He heard the plea that she murmured as her hands found their way to clench around his trousers, and he wasn't one to refuse his precious Rose anything. His fingers hovered over her breasts for a short moment before he hooked them into the top of her corset and pulled it down in one swift but gentle motion. He allowed a growl of appreciation to rise in his throat, but it wasn't loud enough to drown the sound of her breath itching. The silence that followed was quickly broken by a moan, heavy with pleasure and dripping with longing, when he tweaked her nipples between his thumbs and indexes, when he pressed her even tighter against his chest with a dexterous pull of his forearms on her body, when he planted a wet, hot, open-mouth kiss in the crook her neck.

 

He wished he could replace his fingers with his tongue, drive her mad with his mouth like he usually did, use his teeth to make her pleasure more intense, make her arousal more consuming. Because this wasn't fair. He had never expected his body to react with so much passion to what was happening in front of his eyes. Seeing that it was him, making love to her, seeing that it was her, staring at him with undisguised lust, seeing that it was them, losing themselves in the moment... It made it uniquely exciting. His blood started to boil in his veins when he finally noticed how she was rubbing her thighs together, when he felt her fingers make their own way up his legs only to get a hold of his bum and pull him closer than what he believed possible. He stifled a grunt when his already painfully hard erection pressed into the cleft of her bum, sending renewed sparks of arousal running through his whole body.

 

One of his hand flew down her body to take a hold of the bottom of her dress and tug it up her thighs, bunching the soft material around her hips while the other temporarily abandoned its ministrations on her sensitive flesh to fiddle with his belt and fly until he could free his weeping cock from the unbearable pressure of his tight clothes. He realized this was a bad idea the moment his velvety member met the soft skin of the small of her back, because he wanted this to be about her, not about him. But if the way she rocked her hips against him and the way she bit her lip to keep her desperate moans in were any indication, she didn't mind. Long fingers quickly went back to tease her hard nipple, an index ran through her wet folds and found her clit, drawing tight and purposeful circles against it. He couldn't describe what it did to him, to watch his own hand touch her, play her like a fragile instrument, bring that look of pure bliss across her beautiful features.

 

He smothered a raucous, thick grunt into the crook of her neck when his hips involuntarily jerked forward, threatening to make the tight coil of arousal building up in his loin snap before he could stop it. He was almost ashamed to feel his wetness coat her skin, but the moisture he saw painted between her legs convinced him that she wouldn't care. He knew his Rose enough to feel that she was close. Maybe as close as he was. He grazed his teeth against the shell of her ear and slid a finger into her heat, a second one joining the second a breath later, his thumb replacing his index on her clit. Each quick and hard thrust of his fingers made her body press against his aching cock, each curl of them against her ridged wall had her nails dig into the skin of his now naked bum, each laboured pant and groan that came out of her mouth was accompanied by a moan of his own.

 

He couldn't quite believe all the love, all the affection, all the desire that burnt in the depth of her eyes in that moment.

 

 

"You're beautiful," he croaked out, staring at the most erotic and gorgeous reflection he'd ever seen. "Gods, you're so beautiful."

 

 

When he felt the first flutters of her heat around his fingers that went with her low and rhapsodic groan, the hand that was still busy with her breast went to cup her jaw and turn her face towards him so he could plunge his tongue into her mouth, her heavenly flavour flooding his taste buds. He swallowed the shout of his name when she came around his fingers with a hard and demanding kiss, the wild rhythm of the ripples on and in her body making his hips thrust in tandem until he couldn't take it anymore. His cock twitched as he growled his release, his seed spurting against the small of her back and over the black dress, the overwhelming euphoria of his orgasm coming to an end along hers.

 

He took a short moment to catch his breath and quickly swept her into his arms when he noticed her knees were growing too weak and wobbling for her to stand. He led her to the bed, his deliriously happy grin matching hers, and gently laid her down on the silk cover. He helped her out of the ruined dress and divested himself of his clothes before he plopped down on the mattress next to her. He gathered her tired and still trembling frame in his arms, giving her lips a soft kiss that she returned with a tender caress of her fingers against his cheek.

 

 

"I love you, Rose Tyler" he breathed out, cupping her jaw in his palm and kissing her again when she returned the feeling. "And I wouldn't mind doing your hair more often."

 

 

When Rose smiled and pulled the few hairpins that were holding the bun he'd managed to make before giving up on the idea, freeing the blond locks from their prison and letting them fall around her face in a curtain of golden curls, the Doctor realized that she wouldn't mind either.

 

* * *

 


End file.
